


How Does Your Garden Grow?

by writingrose (rosaleendhu)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaleendhu/pseuds/writingrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo can be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden Grow?

Without his limiters, Hakkai was covered with tiny little vines that made Gojyo want to lick him all over. And by the time they got to that damned castle, Hakkai was doing some pretty interesting things with his chi. Had some pretty crazy ideas about it, too. Ideas about his soul and what really made a person a person. Gojyo enjoyed listening to Hakkai explain it because Hakkai seemed happy to be lecturing.

So Hakkai was plant-like, sort of, in a really sexy way, and ever time he used his chi to heal Gojyo, he was putting a little bit of his soul in the other man. Or at least that's the way Gojyo understood it. He wasn't good with theory the way Hakkai was.

But Hakkai wasn't around to ask. Gojyo didn't know what had possessed him to jump in front of Gojyo, instead of just do a chi barrier during the fight with Gyumaoh, but that was just one more thing that Hakkai wasn't around to tell him.

Gojyo had cornered Hakkai one night on the road, well, not so much cornered as seduced, and then shamelessly taken advantage of afterglow, to ask him for a promise. He'd made Hakkai promise to live and try to be happy, even if he didn't make it through the battle. Hakkai had promised on the condition that Gojyo promise the same thing. Hakkai was always such a sneaky bastard that way.

Well, there was only one thing that would make Gojyo happy, and he wasn't sure what the rules on reincarnation for demons were. But Hakkai had a tie to plants, and there was that freaky chi thing.

Gojyo found a small town where he could have privacy, and a small house that he did a terrible job of keeping clean. In the backyard, he planted a cherry tree. He wasn't sure why, but it felt right. There was a tiny corner of his mind that remembered sakura blossoms and sake and someone who felt like Hakkai there beside him. Every day, he went out to the tree and placed a few drops of his own blood on it.

There was a lot of weird youkai shit out there. It could work.

The tree did grow much faster than it should have, and sometimes the wind blowing through the branches sounded an awful lot like the way Hakkai sighed when Gojyo did something especially stupid. Gojyo could be patient.


End file.
